Just Who exactly Is That Girl?
by YouCantSinkMyShipKuzItsTooHot
Summary: Set in 'I Do' Marley sees Finn with a mysterious girl at the Lima Bean. Her curiosity takes the best of her and tries to figure out exactly who the girl is. Two-shot. No flames! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Marley walked into the Lima Bean and looked over the entire place. Smiling she began walking in the direction of the counter to order her hot chocolate when she heard a loud yelling to the west of her. She looked over to the place where the noise came from. She saw Finn and a girl she had never seen before. Deep dark chocolate hair and blonde streaks. She looked familiar. She saw her face backstage during Grease and in multiple photos in the choir-room._ 'Maybe she's one of the old new directions'._ The mysterious girl began talking to Finn; Marley with an-okay sense of hearing heard, "You're not a- okay. It wasn't great." That was all she heard before the girl was talking stood up and left him there. She turned back to her destination and decided that she was going to make sure she figures out who this girl was.

**The Next Day At School**

She walked down the hallway to the choir-room. She walked over to the trophy case and pulled out the keys she asked Mr. Schue to let her borrow. She opened it and pulled out a picture of the New Directions last year at Nationals. Her eyes raked over and recognized all the faces but three. She saw the girl that she was looking for but her hair looked different. She had it all deep dark instead of having multiple blonde streaks in mysterious girls' hair reminded her of Tina's hair. Marley also noticed Finn who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She also saw two boys who looked different. She saw a boy with amazing hair that flared-up a bit. And she saw a boy with kind of flat hair. She closed the trophy case and took the photo with her to figure out who exactly they were. She decided to go to Sam because he probably knew. She was determined.

"Hey Sam! Do you think you can help me with something?" Marley called to Sam as she approached him. He nodded with a grin. 'Okay, the other day I went to the Lima Bean and saw Finn with this- she pointed at Rachel- girl. I was curious and was hoping you could tell me who she was." She pointed to Rory and Kurt and asked again, "And these two guys too!"

Sam chuckled and pointed to Kurt and said,

"That's Kurt Hummel. Finn's step-brother. He used to date Blaine but they broke up. He currently lives in New York with-he pointed at Rachel- Rachel Berry. Finn's ex-fiancee. They were supposed to get married last year but her made her get on a train on their wedding day so she could pursue her dream of being on Broadway. It was kind of sad actually. They both go to NYADA. Since Mr. Schue's wedding is in two days and they were invited, they're probably back for the wedding. Now,-he pointed to Rory- Rory Flannigan moved back home to Ireland last year. Unfortunate because he was nice too. One of my good friends too." Marley nodded as she took all of the information in. She thanked him and walked away. She knew the basics but she was still intrigued as to who the girl was.

**At The Wedding**

Marley walked inside the reception hall; her hand laced with Jake's. She noticed him looking at her and she smiled. She noticed a plate of food and said, "Ooh! That looks good! I'm gonna go dance okay?" She walked away from him and spotted Mike out on the dance floor. They started dancing. As Mike spun her around she caught a glimpse of the Rachel-girl. She was walking over to Finn who was sitting in a chair looking down. _'I wonder why'_ she questioned. She shrugged it off and continued to dance.

**After The Bouquet Toss**

Marley saw Rachel heading into the bathroom after she caught the bouquet. She saw this as her chance to finally figure out _**exactly **_who Rachel Berry was. A couple of seconds after she left Marley followed her. She entered the bathroom and the scent of vanilla and lavender filled her nostrils. She saw the Rachel-girl fixing her make-up. She took a breath and began to start up small talk with Rachel.

"Hi, -u-um..your n-name is R-Rachel B-Berry right?" Marley stuttered out, She smiled, nodded then proceeded to ask who Marley was. "Oh, um I'm in the New Directions. My name is Marley Rose. The other day at the Lima Bean I saw you with Finn Hudson and I was just curious as to who you were." She nodded and said,

"So, you dug around to find out who I was? Interesting. But why?"

"I had already met all of the New Directions Alumni and I hadn't met you or what's that other boy's name- Kurt Hummel? I was just curious is all."

"Okay. Did you find out anything else other than our names?" She inquired. Rachel was interested as to how far Marley had dug.

"Well, all I found out was that you used to date Finn and Kurt used to date that you and Finn were supposed to get married but he put you on a train on the day of your wedding. But that's it." Marley said shrugging her bony shoulders.

"Oh," Rachel said.

"I don't know if this is too forward and weird but I'm just wondering; did you and Finn have a bad break-up? When I saw you two together, the tension was so thick that I could feel it." Marley said quickly.

"I guess you could call it a break-up. And it's not too forward." She chuckled then continued, "Well, It's a long story so get ready for it. But I'll shorten it so we don't miss the entire wedding. I had just met this guy Brody totally hot and we hit it off. One day we started to kiss at Kurt and I's loft. A couple of minutes into it the doorbell rang and I thought it was Kurt when it was really Finn. It was realllyyyyy awkward having your boyfriend that you were- I guess you could call it a break- on a break with come to your doorstep only to find out that his girlfriend was kissing some guy. Anyways, after we went out to a karaoke bar later the next day, Finn suggested that Brody and I sing together. Which I still don't get. Then later _that _night Finn basically confessed that he was jealous. And coming back from the Army he needed a new dream. He said that New York was too fast for him. I understood New York isn't for everybody. Then the next day he left for Lima without as a goodbye and I was furious! I found him in Lima then we talked and we broke-up." Rachel said. Marley just stood agape. She opened her mouth to speak when the door to the bathroom burst open. Then stepped in two people Rachel never thought she would see kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favored and reviewed! I really appreciate it! I really did enjoy finding that one day after I posted it! :D Um, I don't own anything, and enjoy!**

* * *

Santana and Quinn burst into the giggles before crushing their lips against each other then opening the door to the bathroom. Inside they found that they weren't alone. Rachel and Marley were in there too. They immediately sobered.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Rachel said a smirk adjourning her lips.

"It's really not what it looks like," Quinn explained quickly.

"Really?" Rachel said completely amused as to the situation.

"Yeah, we're drunk. Well, were." Santana scrambled to fix herself. After a few moments Quinn and Santana walked out as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid the awkward talk one more. As the door closed Marley started to snicker, then snickers turned into giggles, and giggles to laughter. Rachel copied seconds later. Minutes later Rachel lifted her lip gloss and started to re-gloss them. Marley continued as to what she was going to say, "I'm sorry, y'know about your breakup. Finn seems like a great guy and you guys were probably an awesome couple. Yeah, well I guess we have to get back to the wedding."

"Thanks Marley you seem cool too. You can head back I'll be just another couple minutes I have to fix my make-up, plus I _really _have to use the bathroom. " She chuckled at her own joke at the end. Marley grinned and went back to the reception hall. A couple of minutes later Rachel emerged from the bathroom to find Finn waiting for her, she looked at him then he spoke, "Y'know I thought only single girls could catch the bouquet..."

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to finish it because I start school again and I wanted to write the next chapter for my Stoked story and I have a couple of ideas I wanted to elaborate on. I hoped that you guys liked the story and thanks for reading it; though it really isn't a story. :P**


End file.
